Factions
Factions there are many factions in the game sorted and identified by color. There are eight different factions four of which are thought to be alien and robot. The alien factions have highly advanced and dangerous weaponry so it is advised that you bring more powerful ships and turrets against them in game. Remember that if you have good knowledge of the factions, then you have a better chance of defeating the game! Blue team: Blue team is the faction you play as and all other factions are your ENEMY. Blue team has a huge variety of ships you can build and there is a building you can wield to infest other factions and control them. Blue team is the ultimate boss in the game as with good guidance, the player in control of it can defeat every enemy in the game, no matter how powerful they are. Red team: Red team is your main enemy. They start with basic assaults. Red team cannot wield as many ships as blue but they have more assault ships and an extremely powerful ship on the final mission. Red team uses bombers and cruisers so you many want so repair turrets and structure regen Yellow team: Yellow team is a powerful and formidable faction as in the later missions you must take caution on what ship you choose. Yellows army is filled with carriers, tankships and gunships. Yellow team tends to build a lot beam turrets. Be careful. Their defensive structures are dangerous. Turquoise team: Turquoise team is another powerful opponent as they can freeze your ships with their ships. They use freeze drones, freezeships and a very dangerous ship called the beam halo sometimes they use super carriers that are a huge threat. Turquoise team is not as dangerous as the other factions, but always remember to NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR ENEMY. The infested: The infested color is green. These aliens are not to be underestimated and can do some really dangerous damage like infesting your buildings thus turning them against you. The infested use all the factions buildings but can only use one faction at a time. Attack them with rapid fire and explosive weapons. Rapid fire lasers are also very effective against them. The infested will infest ships and buildings. When they infest a faction (preferably another faction), they will gain all the mods and capabilities of the faction they infest, somewhat like the Borg in Star Trek. Thus it is important to keep close attention to the faction they have infested, as this can give you an advantage and a sneak peek at their defensive and offensive capabilities. Purple team and Light orange team: Two of the new teams introduced. You fight purple faction on your first mission. They use ships that shoot bullet in burst fire and one that fires explosive charges at buildings. Secondly they use some kind of beam destroyer and carriers that fires missiles and bullets for their stardocks. For their starport they use a big ship with beams,cannons and guns. This ship is a version of the battleship. Often infest subdues this team on skirmishes. Light green and Orange team: These factions are robots and can swarm you with their bolt interceptors or raiders as it is called. For their stardock they use drones fitted with four bolt turrets and are extremely fast, these robots also use 'kamikazes' as when they go near a building they explode violently and cause big damage. For their starports they have a massive ship bristling with turrets like ring and bolt turrets. This ship only helps to increase the 'kamikaze' effect as the explosion can be fatal to a base. Now, the best way to defend against this team is to build plenty of repair turrets and have regenerative upgrades at hand. Aqua and Pink team: These factions are mysterious as they have many different ships which names are unidentified and they use weapons that shoot balls of energy and some kind of bullet weapon. For their stardocks they use carriers which shoot energy balls and send out fighter which shoot bullets. For their starports which they rarely use create a massive ship with energy balls, bullets and a black hole weapon. The black hole weapon can destroy any structure. It is very important that you make sure to spawn carriers. The fighter swarm will cause their caps to waste black hole weaponry on weak fighters. Good strategy. They use a special type of weapon for defense, a type of missile launcher which shoots straight. Look up bomb rack in Obliterate Everything 3 and you will see it as a very similar weapon. These factions often spawn as bosses. They are at their best in this guise. Their boss base contains four black hole cannons. Use freeze against these enemies. Now, it is important to note that their fighters use a kind of static effect weapon which can nullify your defenses easily unless you have static resist upgrade. Their carriers have a great carrier rush which can spawn many many fighters. Often, they overwhelm players making it hard to defend against them. Use lots of lasers for defense as well as repair turrets.